Haunted House
by Firestorm Runner
Summary: I absolutely hated haunted houses. So tell me again why I was here?


**A/N: This is just a fun little thing I threw together for Halloween! It isn't much, just the 'Spirit Revived' group going to a haunted house...and mainly about JC facing her fear of haunted houses in an odd way. Yeah, it does have a spoiler for the actual story, but I figured screw it...it's Halloween!**

**Yes, Skylar will be appearing in Spirit Revived in this role (and you'll see what I mean). Yes, this is all human and yes, they are all in college.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, nada sadly...I got nothing but JC and Skylar...and possibly this plot.**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

* * *

><p><strong>JC's POV<strong>

Ugh…I hated haunted houses, so why the hell was I here again? Oh right, "because you'll have a great time with all of your friends! Plus, you love the adrenaline rush!" I mimicked my cousin as I stood around the outside of the creepy assed haunted house. They all _talked_ me into it and I only realized it was too late after we were in the car and halfway here. Oh, and the best part…I was pretty much alone!

Yeah, we all came as a group, but we didn't stay that way. Zoey and Stark were in the front of the line for our group, Stark was attempting and failing miserably at scaring my cousin. Stevie Rae was waiting with Rephaim, the new foreign exchange student who came to college about a month ago. Based on what I could pick up from the girl's twanging, Stevie Rae was trying to explain to Rephaim as to why this was the best place to go to get the pants scared off of you. Apparently they never had these where he was from in France (he was Cherokee but his family moved out there soon after he was born)…poor guy.

Aphrodite and Darius…aw yuck! I'm sorry I looked around to find them since they were playing all lovey dovey with one another. Ok, anyways, my roommate and her girlfriend were off to the side chatting excitedly. Gwen looked about as scared as I felt, but at least she had Maggie. Then there were the Twins…sort of. Shaunee was talking (giggling and messing around is more like it) with her boyfriend Cole, leaving just Erin and me alone. Except, my treacherous friend was off flirting it up with some guy that was also waiting in line. Ok, I couldn't really blame her, but Erin still left me alone for some guy!

"Guys, we got the tickets!" Zoey called as she and Stark came over to me. Ok, I was now the central meeting point too.

"Oh joy," I muttered sarcastically and brushed some hair out of my eyes. As she handed me a ticket, my cousin gave me a glare that told me I was going to enjoy this whether I liked this or not. "Oh joy!" I tried again, putting as much enthusiasm in it as I could fake.

"You know you're going to love it," Stark teased and bumped my hip as Z gave everyone else their tickets.

"No, I'm going to go in there and scream like a little girl and probably want to crap myself…if I don't _actually_ do it," I answered and huffed, crossing my arms again.

No one was going to say anything to me after that. I apparently made it pretty clear that I was _not_ a happy person to be there…yet they still all seemed to be enjoying tormenting me, just not by talking me. I would hear behind my back that I was being a baby or a scaredy cat or whatever. Fine, I was more than willing to be considered a scaredy cat if it got me the hell out of there!

"Guys, it's our turn!" Stevie Rae twanged excitedly and we all progressed forward, me the least willing of them all.

Walking through the first area, it wasn't too bad. It was just a hallway with some cobwebs and pictures and skeleton statues and all that. It wasn't too bad, and though I was praying it wouldn't, I knew it was going to get much worse.

The first room we actually walked through featured a pop out skeleton and some creepy music. Actually, it was kinda funny when Aphrodite punched the skeleton and nearly broke the damn thing. She was the closest to it and was definitely not expecting it, and her first literally just flew out and knocked the thing in the face. It was possible for me to laugh in the haunted house…who knew?

"Way to go! I think you just managed to kill the undead," I teased as we continued on.

"Shut up, JC," Aphrodite growled and clung closer to Darius's arm, "and aren't you supposed to be miserable in this place? Not having fun?"

I muttered and rolled my eyes, "I'm not having fun at the haunted house, I'm having fun at your expense," I explained.

She just humphed and continued on…though I swear I saw a slight smirk on Darius's face. The guy was a beast and intending to be in the military rather soon, and he absolutely loved and adored Aphrodite to no end…but even on rare occasions he could find some amusement in teasing his girlfriend…all in light heartedness of course.

We went through a couple more rooms and yeah, I screamed and jumped but it was nothing too major. It was the fifth or sixth room that finally got me. We were walking through the room, it was pretty dark, and out of nowhere a man dressed in sheer black jumped out holding an axe. Of course the thing was fake, but that didn't register in my mind. All I knew was that a large man jumped out of nowhere with an axe and was screaming at us.

I let out probably one of the best horror movie screams that had ever been heard and I backpedaled out of the room as quick as I possibly could. I pretty much ran backwards back into the hallway, only to run into something rather hard.

Figuring that I ran into a wall, I turned around expecting to see some more creepy stuff on a wall. Instead, I was met with a pair of green eyes that caused me to yelp yet again. I was officially jumpy as hell!

"Um…hello?" the guy I ran into asked and put his hands on my shoulders to steady me. I was shaking too?

"Oh God!" I breathed and my hands flew to my mouth, my face going hot with fear and embarrassment. "Oh my God I am _SO_ sorry!" I exclaimed and once again started walking backwards…it seemed to be the theme of the night, "I uh…there's a guy with an axe," I explained weakly and continued to go backwards, "again, I am so, _so_ sorry!" I said again and went back into the room.

The guy didn't jump out this time, for which I was thankful for, especially since I couldn't find my group. "Z…Zoey?" I called out tentatively, "Stark, Stevie Rae…anyone!" I cried. Oh God, I lost my group, they probably went on figuring I was following right behind them after my freak out…how wrong they were. And there was the panic setting in as I felt myself start shaking again, oh shit! I wanted to cry.

"I'm hoping you were here previously with a group." I looked to the entranceway of the room to see the same blonde haired, green eyed guy I ran into earlier, "because otherwise this would be a far worse situation than I already thought."

"They left," I answered, totally defeated, "they probably thought I was right behind them and continued on."

"Well that really sucks," he said and gently took my arm, "c'mon, we should probably get you out of here."

"I-is there a way to get out of here without going through the whole thing?" I asked and looked up to him.

"Sadly, no," he answered but smiled gently at me, "but I think you'll be okay after this. Johnny, please don't scare the girl any more than you already have!" he called out and ushered me out of the room.

"Johnny?" I asked…momentarily distracted from anything in that house. Anything to get my mind off of freaking out again.

"I'm here because a couple of my friends are working here, the guy with the axe is one of my friends," he explained. We walked quietly through another part of the haunted house (me essentially jumping at _everything _from the people jumping out to the random bats) when he finally looked at me. "I just realized I never gave you my name. I'm Skylar Olsen," he introduced himself.

"Oh…crap," I muttered and lowered my head for a moment, "sorry, I entirely forgot. I'm Jennifer Connolly, most people call me JC," I said and smiled, "and I can't thank you enough for this either…I uh…really don't want to be here."

Skylar smirked, "I would have never noticed."

I sighed and hung my head, "I was forced here by that aforementioned group. It hasn't really been a good…ah!" I yelped as the fake blades and stuff came down in front of us and jumped again. I hated this!

"They're fake…but a warning, the man behind us isn't," he told me just in time for the man to snarl at us holding another _freaking axe!_

I didn't scream, but I did run behind Skylar and hide. He just chuckled slightly, took my hand and continued to lead us on. "It isn't as bad when you know what's going to happen," he told me.

"Yeah, no kidding," I grumbled and huffed as we went on. Seriously, how long was this haunted house anyway! "So uh…" I was back to trying to distract myself, "do you live around here?" I asked.

"I actually live right up the street from here," he said, "I have an apartment with a couple buddies."

"Oh, interesting," I commented and it actually kind of was, "it's surprising I haven't seen you before, I've lived around here half my life…do you go to college?"

"I'm a post-grad here," Skylar answered, "I've seen you around campus briefly."

"You're a post-grad…how old are you!" I asked in surprise, actually not jumping as the zombie jumped out from around the corner.

"23," he grinned, "and yeah, I'm a post-grad in musical studies."

"I'm a double for that and vet med!" I exclaimed excitedly.

And that was how we spent the rest of the time in the haunted house. Talking with Skylar was actually a _really_ good distraction and we had a lot in common surprisingly enough. I really wasn't as jumpy as I was when I first started out, which was a wonderful thing…all until the end.

Every haunted house, it seems, ends with a man with a chainsaw…yet I still wasn't expecting him. The chainsaw started and I buried my head in the closest thing around me, which just so happened to be Skylar's chest.

"It's alright," he said and chuckled, putting his arms gently around my back and patting my back, "he won't actually kill."

"I know…but still," I whimpered and couldn't help but feel comforted and safe in his arms.

"Okay, let's get you out of here, and I think I see your group," Skylar added and pulled me out of the last of the haunted house. I looked up finally to see the rest of the group.

"There you are…where the hell have you been!" Zoey asked, tearing herself from Stark's arms and coming to me.

"You left me in that God damn house!" I exclaimed and threw my arms up, "the only reason I got out without having a panic attack is thanks to Skylar!"

Zoey and the rest of the group looked up to the guy behind me, he wave and gave a slightly sheepish grin, "I found your missing member after she ran out of the room with the guy holding the axe."

My cousin and the rest of the group looked a bit guilty, and Z smiled at him, "well thanks, Skylar, for making sure my cousin got out of there alive and sane."

"Not a problem," Skylar shrugged and grinned at me, "it was actually kinda fun after she got used to everything."

"I guess maybe," I muttered and looked down, trying to avoid the blush. It really _was_ fun once I got used to everything.

"Well come on then and stop your chit chatting!" Aphrodite shouted, "we still need to grab a bite to eat and then get back home!"

"I forgot all about that," I sighed and ran a hand through my hair as Zoey walked back off and got back into the arms of her boyfriend, "do you want to come with us?" I offered to Skylar. It was the least I could do for the guy.

"Nah, actually I have to get back to my apartment, I have classes tomorrow and all that," he declined, "but." Skylar stuffed his hands in his pockets and that's when I realized (along with the fact that he was wearing a green shirt matching perfectly with his eyes) that he was an _extremely_ good looking guy. "But, if you want," he shrugged…was he blushing? "If you want maybe we could catch that dinner some other time?"

Was he asking me out? I smiled a bit and probably blushed myself, "yeah, that sounds like a great plan actually! How do you want to do this?" I asked.

"Here, give me your phone," he said and I handed it to him. He pressed some numbers on it and then handed it back to me, "my number's in there…just texting me later tonight so I can have yours. I'll call with the details later?"

I grinned, "sounds great! I'll do that later tonight," I said and turned as they were yelling at me from the car, "ugh, I gotta go, but I will text you later tonight. Bye Skylar!" I called and started running backwards (again) towards the car.

"Bye, JC," he called back and held up his hand before turning and walking away.

I got into the car and sat down next to Zoey. She looked at me with a knowing grin and raised her eyebrow. "So?"

"He asked me out for dinner…" I answered.

"See, I knew you went to this haunted house for something!" she exclaimed.

I looked out the window back at the creepy assed haunted house, "yeah, maybe I did." Who knew that Halloween and some freaky haunted house that nearly made me crap my pants would actually score me a date? I guess I had to start believing more in the spirit of Halloween.


End file.
